Lillian Rose and the Forbidden Expedition
by HPletterPJform
Summary: Lillian Emeris Rose is approaching her first year at a new school. Will she be able to control her secrets, or will they tear her apart? Has a tiny bit of romance taken Lilly down the wrong road? Or will she find her way in the magical world? Some OC/Draco, OC/Harry and OC/OC. In different POVs! Please follow and comment and review! I want criticism! Takes place with Golden Trio...
1. Difficult Morning

_**A/N- Hope you guys like my story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is some of the characters and the plot.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Lillian**_

"Lilly, Lilly. Lillian Rose. Lillian! Wake up!" Someone shakes me awake. I sit up with a jolt as my eyes sweep the room, trying to find the evil doer. They land on my mother.

"_What?_ What is so important, you had to wake me up from a good dream? You know how rare they are!" I stare into my mum's eyes until she uneasily gives me the answer.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But today is the day your father and I have been waiting for! It is the day you go to Hogwarts!"

"Yes, I know mum. It is all very exciting… But did you have to wake me up at," I glance at my charmed broomstick alarm clock, "6:23 in the morning?!"

My mum nods and whispers, "Shh… Your father is still sleeping. I made sure to wake you up before his alarm goes off at 6:30. I want to tell you something. It is very important. You can go to sleep afterwards, okay?"

"Alright," I sigh. Whatever it is that she is about to say, she doesn't want me to repeat. "Go on then."

She sits down on the edge of my bed. "I want you to get into Gryffindor."

"What? Mum… It is not like you can just ask the Sorting Hat-" I begin.

"I have a theory… That you can. That is all I wish for you to do. Do you understand?" Of course I understand. She wants me to make dad happy. She wants _me_ to cheer him up. I can do that easily. I definitely understand.

"Yes, mum." I whisper.

"Good girl," she says and pats me on the head. Then she stands up and pulls a few coins from her pocket. "Now, I-"

"Bloody hell mum! Are you, bribing me? Because I appreciate it, but your mischievous plan with dad's feelings would have worked fine without bribing…"

"Language! No! I am not bribing you. Blimey, Lilly. I can't _believe_ you would think that! I am mildly offended." She frowns at me. "Now… I am giving you this money for the trolley cart on the Hogwarts Express! I want you to have a great trip so I thought I could give you some candy money."

"Okay mum. Whatever you say…" I roll my eyes. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Good night sweetie. I love you," she says, smiling down at my lying figure. But I don't respond. I'm too bored, and tired of the whole conversation. I wait till she exits the room before sitting up.

There's a light tap on my window, and I look to see a figure huddling outside it. I grab my wand off my nightstand and slowly walk over to my bedroom window. The figure taps on the window once more then looks up at me.

"Dad!" I exclaim and try to pull open the window, discovering that it's locked. I wave my wand through the air in a brilliant arc and whisper, "Alohamora."

The window swings open and my soaking father stumbles through. Once he regains his balance, he walks over to my bed, pulls the covers off, and wraps them around him.

"Dad… It's cold and it's raining! What were you doing out there? You could've gotten extremely hurt."

My dad looks up at me and rolls his eyes, "Oh, Merlin's beard! I'm a wizard! I wasn't going to get 'extremely hurt.' And besides, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I ask, finally calming down.

"What did your mum want to talk to you about at this hour?" My dad questions, trying to fix his hair by running his fingers through it.

I sigh, "She just wanted to give me some money for the train ride…"

I walk back to the window and stare out it before closing it. All I can see for miles is rain. Freezing rain, that may or may not ruin my first day at Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts Here We Come!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is some of the characters and the plot.**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Lillian**_

As my mum and dad walk me towards the Platform 9 3/4 barrier, my owl Ponder starts to flap his wings angrily at me from his cage.

"Oh come on Ponder! We're almost on the train. Can you wait for when we get to Hogwarts? It's only about three more hours!"

"Lilly!" My dad exclaims as we finally walk through the magical barrier. "You're not supposed to say that out loud in front of the Muggles!" My mother nods in agreement.

I sigh, "I know that... It's just that I'm eleven! I didn't need you guys to walk me to the Hogwarts Express. Plus, I've spent basically all summer practicing my magic and studying. You guys can be pushy and over protective!" My father frowns at me but says nothing.

"I-I'm so sorry you guys, that was low. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I mean, it's my first year going to a school of magic."

"You'll be fine sweetie," My mum comforts, but she has tears in her eyes. "You'll probably get into Ravenclaw like me-"

"Or Slytherin like me, though I advise against it. I always wondered why the Sorting Hat put me in that House. I wanted to be in Gryffindor but, no such luck. Maybe you will be the one to finally fulfill my dreams..." My dad cuts in.

"Yeah, okay you two. I'll see you during Christmas break! Don't do anything too crazy!" I call as I walk towards the train with my luggage.

"Good luck sweetie! We'll miss you!" My mum and dad wave at me as I board the train.

**(line*****break)**

Once I find an empty compartment, all I can do is wait. As I'm getting comfortable, a girl about my age knocks on the sliding glass door. "Excuse me... Can I sit with you? All of the other compartments are full."

"Already? Wow... Sure, you can sit here!" I say welcomingly. "Are you new to this magic stuff too?" The girl nods. "Well, make yourself at home!"

As she sets down her bags I decide to organize my side of the area.

"So," I say as we both finish up. "What's your name? I'm Lillian Rose, but you can call me Lilly."

"I'm Raven Stone. It's very nice to meet you." She replies. Raven is average height with fair skin and jet black hair. Her eyes are a bright emerald green. She's wearing a white tank top, black leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans, and hi tops. On her head is a beanie and on both of her hands are fingerless gloves. She wears gothic makeup-mascara, eyeliner, and a little bit of dark lipstick.

"You too!"

Just then, a lady with a cart shows up at our door. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

I glance at the candy filled cart then back at Raven. "Oh, um..."

"I'm fine, thank you." She says with a slight frown.

The trolley lady looks at me, "And you dearie?"

I dig into my pocket and pull out the few coins my parents gave me. There is three Galleons, four Sickles, and one Knut. "What's your name?" I ask the middle age woman standing in front of me.

"Oh, well... I'm Linda, this year's trolley lady. I just started today!" She responds with a smile.

"Well in that case I'll have two boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, six Chocolate Frogs, four Cauldron Cakes, two liquorice wands, three Pumpkin Pasties, and one pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. And, of course... A tip for Linda."

She smiles gratefully at me and Raven as I hand her two galleons. "You dears have fun at Hogwarts!" And she's gone. I look at my watch: 11:00. That means the Hogwarts Express is about to start moving.

"Why did you buy so much stuff?" Raven looks incredulously at me.

"Well I'm not going to eat all of it myself! That would be very unhealthy. Besides, whatever we don't finish we can stash into our robe pockets and save for later."

Raven smiles at me. "We?" I nod. "Okay then... What should I try first?"


	3. AUTHOR

A/N: Sorry everyone who thought this was a new chapter... I am currently putting this story on hold because I am writing this story with my friend and she's too busy with soccer. It may be another two whole weeks before I update this story again.

Feel free to check out a new story I'm creating called The Prophecy!


End file.
